Aspects of Personality
by SnowyEloquence
Summary: MS, slight IK. The two best warriors have lost the will to fight! On top of finding a way to return her to normal, Miroku must put up with Sango's 'advances' before she drives him insane! It doesn't help that Shippo is out to get him either...FINISHED!
1. Prologue

The illusion of the peaceful afternoon was shattered. Cause? The contact between a certain gloved hand of a certain monk, and a certain derriere of a certain demon-slayer.

SMACK

Kagome and Shippo sighed, as the oblivious Inuyasha smirked and muttered something about the monk having it coming.

Unknown to them, Sango was doing the same thing – sighing, not smirking – inwardly. The poor girl was frustrated and unsure; she would never admit that she harbours feelings for Miroku, but they exist, true enough. Beneath her cold exterior, there is a soft spot in her heart that yearns for the care and affection of a man. What girl doesn't? No matter how many battle she has been in, or how many monsters she has slain, she is still a young girl, having seen barely twenty summers and in the prime of her life. Given how much hardships she has endured, can one blame her for feeling lonely and in need of a man?

But what about the man she has her eyes on? At times, it seems as if Miroku treated her as more than just a friend (and eye candy), but she still cannot bring herself to trust him. Miroku's lechery hardly recommends him in her eyes, not to mention Sango was brought up wary of the male species. Can she expect him to be faithful to her? Like today, in the village they stopped at, Miroku once again demonstrated just how addicted to women and flirting he was. In less than the time it took for Inuyasha to hit the ground after Kagome yells "sit", Miroku had asked the first pretty woman he sees to bare his children (yes, Sango was timing). As much as she wanted to believe that he loves her, Sango was afraid – afraid that he rejects her, that he would betray her, that he would break her heart.

The group packed up their luncheon and went on their way, with a handprint mark now added to Miroku's attire. Sango lagged behind with Kirara on her shoulder. The more she thought about it, the angrier she became. Why should she be so stressed by all this uncertainty and doubt? Why couldn't he just be content with one woman, namely her? Yet perhaps, she mused, she would be less attracted to Miroku without his womanizing aspect. After all, what would be left of him without that characteristic personality flaw? In spite of herself, she smiled, but the smile quickly left her face and was replaced by a frown. Still, Sango thought, he could show more respect to her and stop making her jealous by chasing skirts in the villages.

Following such trains of thought, Sango got more mad and upset. She was not about to show it to her friends though; after all, she can take care of herself, physically and emotionally. Instead of bursting into tears or binging on food, she vents her anger by –

"Demon!"

Ah, perfect timing.

She leapt into battle faster and closer than she usually does, eager to unleash her pent-up feelings. Inuyasha was right alongside her with Tetsaiga in hand. She flung her Hirakotsu at the ape-like demon and knocked it backwards. Inuyasha quickly used Wind Scar on the weakened demon and it was destroyed instantly.

"Feh, that was too easy," said Inuyasha.

Sango agreed – that demon hardly put up a fight. Unseen by either of them, a shadowy figure emerged from the debris left behind by the ape-demon.

Kagome, Miroku and Shippo ran up from behind and saw what Inuyasha and Sango both missed, obscured by the dust raised from the battle.

"Look out!"

The figure hurled, or perhaps exploded, none of them really could tell, numerous fuzzy spheres-shaped objects at the two. Inuyasha and Sango blocked the objects with their weapons, but upon contact the spheres exploded into powder, causing the two to cough uncontrollably. By the time the rest of the group reached them, the two were on the ground and the figure had disappeared.

"Inuyasha! Sango! Are you all right!"

Kagome kneeled down and shook the unconscious dog-demon. He opened his eyes and glanced around at Kagome, Shippo, then Sango, who was now being supported by Miroku on the ground.

"How do you feel? Was it poison?" an anxious Shippo hovered around.

"Yeah, I don't feel that bad actually. I don't think it was poison or anything. Are you guys okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, are you _sure_ you're all right?" a worried Kagome asked. Maybe it was her priestess powers or woman's intuition, but she could not feel at ease about the entire situation.

"Don't worry about me, Kagome. I'm half-demon remember? Just feel a little groggy that's all. Is Sango all right?"

"I think she's passed out," said Miroku, "but she doesn't seemed to be injured in any way. Sango, wake up! Sango can you hear me?"

"Unnn…" groaned the demon-slayer. A concerned Kirara licked her face. "What's going on? What happened?

"You and Inuyasha were hit by something after you killed the demon, then you fainted," said Miroku gently, "How do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess, just a bit tired," murmured Sango. She made no move to leave the monk's arm surrounding her, which, after a while, prompted Miroku to ask her: "Are you able to walk by yourself?"

A startled look replaced the dreamy glaze on Sango's face. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'll be fine. Can you help me up?"

Perhaps it was his imagination, but as he supported her, Miroku thought that Sango was more clingy than usual. Not that he was one to complain; he loved every opportunity to touch her, even in a non-perverted way, without getting slapped.

The group went on their way, thinking no more of the incident.

Boy, how wrong they were.

A lone figure skulked through the woods until he came across a clearing, where a woman sat on a stump, fanning herself.

"Did you do it?" asked Kagura suspiciously.

"Yes, now where's my payment?" screeched the man.

"Here you are," Kagura flung a bag of gold coins at him, "the job better be done right, or else Naraku won't let you off easy."

With that, she got on her feather and flew to Naraku's castle.

"Well, how did it go?"

"He said he did it, but I don't see what a second-rate faith-healer like him can do anything, or why you'd want to employ his services. Inuyasha and his group don't seem to be affected by his poison at all," answered the wind-witch.

"You will find out in due time, Kagura. Come, watch Kanna's mirror with me and you will understand soon," said Naraku.

The group was walking in a wooded area, when the ordinary happened.

A demon – a weak, ugly snake demon at that – popped out of nowhere and poised to attack the group.

What happened next, however, was anything but ordinary to the group.

As Miroku and Kagome readied to fight back, Inuyasha gave a yell. Not one of his regular battle cries, however, but a yell that signified terror and panic. Then, to the surprise of his friends, he scrambled behind Kagome and crouched low, with his heads over his head. If he was a dog-demon with a tail, that tail would undoubtedly be between his legs at this moment.

And Sango, the strong, fearless slayer who comes from a clan with a reputation that strikes dread into demons' hearts, fell backwards into a swoon on laying eyes on the demon, and collapsed into a dead faint.


	2. Chapter 1: Holding Hands

_A/N: Ouch…60+ hits and only two reviews? What's an aspiring writer to do for a little encouragement? C'mon guys, it doesn't take that much time to give feedback so my stories improve right? You all benefit from it! I'll take praises, criticisms, flames, invitations to dinners, anything! Thanks so much to **Shippousangoffe **and **x Fade x To x Black x **for your reviews! You guys really made my day! By the way, just to make things clear I've always watched the english version of Inuyasha; hence, Sango calls Miroku by name all the time, all honorifics (-chan, -kun, -sama, etc.) are dropped (yeah I like them too, but I don't want to risk misusing them). _

**Aspects of Personality  
Chapter 1**

"Sango! Are you all right?" Kagome yelled as she made her way to the, for the second time in a day, unconscious demon-slayer.

SLAM!

Unfortunately, she found herself falling flat on her face. Inuyasha was holding on to her legs for dear life, rendering the modern girl immobile.

Kagome blushed from the awkward closeness between her and the half-demon. "Inuyasha! What's gotten into you? Get a grip on yourself! Not on me! Let go!"

Inuyasha made a pathetic, whimpering sound and hid his face in his arms.

Miroku has by now recovered from his shock and quickly dispatched some of his sacred sutras. The weakened snake demon gave a loud hiss and reared back. Seizing the opportunity, Miroku sliced through it with his staff.

"Are you guys okay?" He yelled as he ran towards Sango. Kneeling down, he placed one arm supporting her back and shook her gently. "Sango, Sango, speak to me! Wake up!"

Sango grunted and opened her eyes. Violet met chocolate as they gazed at each other. Just when Miroku thought it was going a bit far, and made to tear his eyes away, Sango reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his robes.

"S-S-Sango?"

A worried Shippo, seeing this odd behaviour, concluded that the girl must be injured. "Sango what's wrong? Where did the demon hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt," she mumbled, "I'm just…scared."

"SCARED!" three incredulous voices cried. "Of what?" queried Shippo.

Loosening her grip on Miroku, Sango stuck out one trembling hand at the carcass of the demon. "Of…that thing. It's really frightening. I don't like it." She risked a glance at the carcass and buried into Miroku's robes again, shaking like a leaf. Out of reflex, Miroku wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back, his fingers itching to untie the ribbon holding her hair up.

"But…Sango, that's a demon. You've seen those countless times before. You're a demon-slayer. You kill them for a living," said Kagome.

Sango looked up at her, eyes wide. "Me? Kill that? Oh no, I can never do that. At least, now I can't. I mean, oh, it's complicated. I remember being able to kill demons, and I feel it's something that should come naturally to me, but right now I'm sensing this immense fear that I haven't felt before, like back when I was a little girl facing a demon for the first time. It looks so intimidating now I, I don't know if I can throw Hirakotsu at it without my knees giving out from shaking."

Miroku and Kagome glanced at each other, alarm etched on to both their faces. This was a serious problem indeed! A demon-slayer that could not slay demons!

"What could have happened to Sango to make her act like this? I feel no evil aura; she's not poisoned or possessed at least," said Kagome.

"Well, whatever hit her, looks like it got Inuyasha too," said Miroku, looking at the half-demon now examining the snake carcass, "How do you feel, Inuyasha?"

"Is this thing really dead?" he asked, poking at it with his sword.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of it too, Inuyasha," an exasperated Kagome said.

"Well, it is really scary-looking, but lying there like that, all life drained out of it, that really strikes a chord in me."

"HUH?" a baffled Kagome stared at him. Inuyasha feeling sympathy for a demon? This day just couldn't get any stranger.

"It really makes me think: these demons, we come across countless of them and kill them like bugs. What were they like before they met us? What kind of lives did they lead besides killing humans? I mean, they can't be doing that ALL the time. And furthermore, not all demons are bad; what makes these demons different from Kouga or Sesshomaru? Or me? What differences are there in our design that gave us intelligent thought than these brainless things? Are they really brainless?"

"Ohh…you gave me a headache," moaned Shippo, confused by this spiel. "I never would've thought that Inuyasha could hurt my head without using his fist."

Miroku and Kagome both had their jaws dropped, as Sango was still attached to Miroku's front like static cling. Inuyasha was anything but a philosophical person; where in Japan did THAT speech come from?

Miroku turned to Kagome, "Kaede."

Kagome nodded. Kaede was the most likely person to figure out what's wrong with these two, and they would all be safer in the village. Inuyasha and Sango were, obviously, in no condition to fight. Inuyasha at the moment was more suited for a panel discussion on the theory of demons.

They got up and made ready to head back to the village. Inconspicuously, Miroku slipped his hand to the area below Sango's waist. She let out a small yelp.

To Miroku's great surprise, the expected slap didn't come. Miroku felt troubled. He loved the feel of her curve on his hand, but Sango was probably unwilling and uncomfortable, and was simply unable to slap him because she was feeling meek. He couldn't enjoy himself knowing that he had this freedom simply because the woman was not in a position to defend herself. In his mind the battle of keeping his hand there or taking it away was raging with weapons out on both sides.

But even without resorting to violence, Sango had her methods to keeping her integrity. She giggled in a most un-Sango way and said, in the tone of a typical village girl Miroku always asked the Question, "Oh stop that, Miroku. It's indecent," and traced her finger down his arm until it met the hand groping her bottom, and she held it. Tightly, to put a stop to any further ideas.

Kagome turned around and shot daggers at the monk. "Miroku! How could you take advantage of her like that, especially when she's not herself right now!"

"I was just making certain that she was indeed not herself! If she was acting normally she would've slapped me! Now we know something MUST be wrong!" cried Miroku in his defense. He was overjoyed that Sango made the decision for him and stopped his previous internal struggle, AND he gets to hold her hand! What a wonderful day! Yet…it didn't feel right. Did he want to hold her hand simply because she wants to keep a check on him? And was his cheek actually missing the smack of her palm? He didn't like to think so, but there was a portion of him that enjoyed their little cat-and-mouse game. After all, how many girls dared to slap him as Sango did?

His reverie was broken when Kagome reached over and took the other girl's arm. "Come on Sango, you can walk with me. Miroku, you watch over Inuyasha."

"What!" cried an indignant Miroku as Sango is plucked away out of his reach. "Kagome! What won't you let me take care of Sango?"

Kagome shot him a look and Shippo answered, "Are you really that stupid Miroku? We can't trust her with you and your lecherous hands!"

Miroku sighed. Guess he should have seen that coming. He went over and dragged the fascinated Inuyasha away from the demon's corpse. The group made their way back to the village.

_A/N: I'm really sorry this is such a short chapter. I wanted to put in their confrontation with Kaede in here too, but I'm running low on steam (it's 1am in the morning) so I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thanks for sticking with me! Hope you liked it!_


	3. Chapter 2: Blessing or Curse?

_A/N: sigh I guess I should just not get my hopes up about reviews sob The reviews/hits ratio is really quite depressing to look at. _

**Aspects of Personality**  
**Chapter 2**

"What ails ye, child?" Kaede looked up to see a panic-stricken Kagome, worry etched on her face as she barged into the hut.

"It's not me, Kaede, it's Inuyasha and Sango," Kagome dragged out the old woman. Kaede looked at the two said warriors; nothing looked strange about them. No arms missing, or blood splattered anywhere on them.

"It's like this," Kagome started, but Miroku interrupted her. "Why not just show her what's wrong?"

Miroku bend down and whispered something in Kaede's ear. She looked puzzled but nodded and turned to Inuyasha and Sango.

"There's a demon behind you!"

Inuyasha ran behind Kaede and peeked from over her shoulder, "Where, where is it? Is it invisible?"

Sango uttered a soft scream and buried her face in the transformed Kirara's thick fur, much to Miroku's disappointment. He crossed his awaiting arms and sulked. He had other intentions for Kaede to say what she did than to tell her the story outright.

Kaede's eyes widened as she turned around and inspected Inuyasha for injuries, parasites, demonic auras or whatever else could be afflicting them. She then did the same with Sango. Finding nothing suspicious, she sighed and shook her head. "Did anything significant happen to these two before their condition?"

Kagome thought and recounted how they had a coughing fit with the dust.

Kaede gave another sigh and said "Oh dear. Oh...dear. This does not bode well...Sango, Inuyasha, why don't you two go and get cleaned up. Or do something to pass your time. Just, just run along."

Inuyasha trembled. "What about the demon? Will it attack us? I still can't see it!"

"Just stay within the village grounds and it won't harm you. Better yet, Shippo, you go with Inuyasha and make sure 'the demon' doesn't get him. Kirara, you keep an eye on Sango. Monk, priestess, please come with me."

Miroku frowned. Was their condition that dire that Kaede wasn't willing to speak openly?

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango bounded off happily, like little kids chasing butterflies. Kagome and Miroku, on the other hand, looked as if they were marching for a funeral as they followed Kaede into the hut.

Kaede sat down on the mat: "I'm afraid Inuyasha and Sango have been altered by an ancient magic, one that was supposed to be lost long ago. The powder that hit them contains the ability to reverse certain aspects of one's personality, namely, the most prominent features. As I am not familiar with this certain branch of magic, I can only tell you of the basics. Fortunately, as the priestesses before me have practised this art, there should be some scrolls or scriptures somewhere that tells of how to do, and undo the transformation. We simply have to do some research. That is, if you feel that you can be justified in curing them."

"Of course we want to cure them! Why wouldn't we?" shouted Kagome.

Miroku, slightly calmer, said at the same time: "Why, Kaede, did priestesses before your time practise this curse? Is it not dark magic?"

Kaede sighed. "In fact, it is not. Some may view this as a blessing. You see, this magic is very useful in certain context. Because of its powerful ability to change one's character, it was once used to convert violent criminals into responsible, caring individuals." She chuckled at the incredulous looks on the young people's faces. "It is true. You see, the magic does not necessarily turn people, or half-demons, into weaklings. It is only so in the case of Sango and Inuyasha because they are both very strong in mind and body. Their strength is one of their greatest virtues, and one of the most prominent; thus, the magic took this characteristic and converted it. I am not sure how detailed the refinement is, but I suspect that Inuyasha and Sango have both lost the urge for revenge. They are no longer interested in fighting, which is an aspect that governs their lives."

"Too bad the powder didn't hit you, Miroku. It would save lots of girls from your lecherous hands," laughed Kagome.

"Kagome!" A very joyful Inuyasha bounded in the hut, holding a dainty flower wreath in his claws. "Look Kagome! I got these for you! Shippo showed me how to make it!"

"Oh...thank you, Inuyasha. This is very nice." Kagome stammered, a blush rising to her cheek. Inuyasha beamed and took off again, smiling.

"See how happy and carefree Inuyasha is? Do you see now that there is always the chance that you yourself, Kagome, would not want to cure him should you prefer this Inuyasha to the old one?" questioned Kaede softly.

Kagome frowned. "I see your point. This new-and-improved Inuyasha is so much easier to get along with. Yet Naraku...well, we can't let Inuyasha stay weak like this!"

Miroku interjected: "But where Inuyasha's happiness is at stake, would you have the heart to remind him of all the pain and anguish Naraku's caused him, and force him to fight again? Right now, we have a dilemma on our hands. Do we risk the loss of two fighting companions and Naraku's threat for the opportunity for a normal life for our friends? It is a question of morals."

"You have a skill in placing things in perspective, monk," continued Kaede, "but I have not told you all yet. This magic was banned later for actually the same reason. We cannot be completely sure that the magic will turn the desired negative quality to the positive, for it only draws on the strongest qualities. If a man is extremely bad tempered to villagers, but unknown to everyone else he possesses a great love for children, should the magic be used on him it will do nothing for his surface behaviour, but in turn changes his kindness towards children into malice and abuse. Thus, we cannot be sure what aspects of a person the magic will choose to change, for we cannot be sure the quality we see in a person is, in truth, the most reflective of their most passionate trait."

"I'm confused," said Kagome.

"What she means is, Kagome, you can't know for certain which characteristic of a person will be changed. My hands do wander sometimes, but since it is not something I place my heart in," Kagome snorted at this, "you know me better than that, Kagome. As I was saying, if the magic had hit me I doubt it would deter me from groping girls. On the contrary, it will change something else about me, perhaps for the worse."

A sad look was on Kagome's face. "Yes I see now. So how many qualities does this magic change, Kaede?"

"That I do not know, child. That may be dependent on how strong powder's concentration was. We cannot even claim that the person afflicted is still the same person as before, as to the unstable nature of this magic. What do you consider Inuyasha's strongest traits and what have you noticed different about him?"

Kagome cocked her head to one side. _Well, he has been very philosophical. Does that mean he's usually dumb? No, probably just a lack of concern for trivial matters. It's kind of neat really, he would probably be fun to talk to when he's not rude. That must be it! Now he's polite and open about his feelings! It's rather sweet of him though, _she fingered the flower wreath he made, _I could get used to this Inuyasha. He won't argue with me as much. But what am I thinking? I can't let him lose his defense like that! What if he was attacked! Then _I _would have to protect him! I can't do that...can I?_

Meanwhile, Miroku was having similar thoughts. _Hmm...how would Sango change? What's the greatest trait about her? Her beauty is a huge boon for sure. _His fingers twitched. _Her bu...horrors! _Jolting from his thoughts, he turned to Kaede in a panic. "Does this magic affect physical aspects?"

Kaede smiled for the first time. "Not to worry monk, that has never happened previously. Thus, Inuyasha and has not lost his demonic strength or powers, or Sango her flexibility and demon-slaying abilities. These qualities should still be inherent in them. They have simply lost the will to use these skills. Should danger really threaten them, I suspect their bodies will react accordingly to protect them."

Miroku breathed out from relief, though he wasn't thinking of Sango's demon-slaying abilities. He has enough confidence in himself that even had Sango lost her skills, he would still be able to protect her and shelter her for the rest of her, should things stay the way they are, very ordinary life. He was just glad that Sango would not turn ugly overnight.

"It is getting rather late. Tomorrow I will show you the ancient scrolls we keep in the shrine. You two can help me study them and they may give us a clue to the cure. Whether or not you cure them, if you are able, is another matter."

Kagome and Miroku nodded and together made their way to the village. They were greeted with the second surprise of the day.

The villagers had sat into a make-shift circle and some were playing instruments. The music was blithe and light-hearted, and Inuyasha was clapping his hands to the rhythm, Shippo and Kirara on each side of him. They were looking at the centre of the circle, where Sango and three other village girls were moving to the beat of the music in a traditional dance. Sango had exchanged her usual attire for a brightly-coloured kimono the villagers had lent her, since they all knew her to be Kaede's demon-slaying friend. In a cascade of lilac and crimson, Sango moved with grace that came so naturally to her, and became a physical representation of the music. She stole the show and the eyes of the everyone around the circle. The young men, to Miroku's annoyance, were gazing at her with admiring, some even hungry, looks; the girls looked upon her with envy and awe. Oblivious to them all, Sango was only intent on her music and movement; she twirled and stepped and floated like a human stream, and Miroku was held completely spellbound. None of them knew Sango could dance, and dance so well! Her face held a dreamy look, as if she was recalling some faded memory of another life. A choke came to Miroku's throat; he was so moved by the sight in front of him. She seemed so content in her trance; was this something that Sango had hidden from them all this time? And she was too afraid and too shy to display it? Or was it unlocked now when her shyness was no longer an inhibition? Was this something that he must take away from her?

Inuyasha's voice broke into his thoughts. He had caught sight of them standing on the edge, and leaped up from his spot. He held out a hand to Kagome. "Do you want to dance? If you don't dance with me I'm going to ask one of the village girls!" he teased. A few of them within earshot giggled at his remark and looked at him with adoring glances.

_Inuyasha gets along so well with humans without trying! If he was just willing to let down his barrier a bit, he wouldn't have had such a hard time being accepted! _"I...I...I don't know how to dance like that, Inuyasha," she said, "go on, ask one of the girls and I'll watch and pick it up, okay?" Kagome was not as easily jealous as Sango; part of her wanted Inuyasha to have a good time and the other part was very curious to see him dance. He nodded and along with a village girl, replaced two of the girls already in the circle. Sango smiled at him as he entered, took his hand, and spinned him around, laughing gaily as she did so. Inuyasha joined in her infectious laughter.

Miroku walked into the circle. _Why should Inuyasha have all the fun? Seize the day, Miroku! _He winked at the girl whose place he just replaced, and stepped up next to Sango.

As the last rays of the sun faded into the dusk, all else faded away as Miroku and Sango danced, trading unspoken expressions through their footsteps and fingertips. The world may collapse tomorrow, but at the moment, the world only consists of the person in their eyes - each other.

_A/N: I have no idea what traditional Japanese dances are like, or how many people are in them and whatnot, so just pretend it's a gypsy style Latin/Filipino mixed dance where people clap their hands and spin and twirl and stuff k? Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 3: Simple Company

_A/N: Sorry about the slow update! It's the painful period of exams for us struggling university students! I'll try really hard to write more but I can't guarantee anything from now until the end of exams (which is the end of April). Enjoy!_

**Aspects of Personality**  
**Chapter 3**

Miroku was having a pleasant dream, courtesy of the previous day's events, involving a demon slayer with long hair, clothed in her tight-fitting fighting suit (much less, in fact, later in the dream) when he lost his ability to breathe.

Thinking he was coming in contact with death itself, Miroku struggled and writhed in discomfort, panic seizing him. Unable to take it anymore, his eyes snapped open to find two clawed fingers pinching his nose and golden eyes staring at him.

The monk quickly sat up, gasping and panting for the delicious air that was robbed from him by Inuyasha. He glared at the half-demon, who was now bent over laughing.

"What's the big idea!"

Inuyasha was prevented from answering as a second voice joined in his laughter. Sango sat a little ways from him, giggling as amusement danced in her eyes.

Miroku's eyes softened. It was rare to see Sango so carefree, and he was willing to hear her laugh, even at his own expense.

Inuyasha poked him in the chest. "I was just waking you up! Kaede wants you to see her. She's outside with Kagome right now."

Miroku nodded and Inuyasha bounced outside. Yes, _bounced_. Sango came over and kneeled beside him.

"Don't be mad, Miroku. He was just playing with you. I saved you some breakfast before Shippo and Inuyasha devoured all of it. Hurry up and don't keep Kaede waiting!" She smiled and handed him a bowl, then left, oblivious to the monk's eyes on her backside. Or _was_ she oblivious? he wondered. Did her hips used to sway so enticingly before?

He glanced down at his food and sighed.

oooooo

"Ah Miroku, good day to you." Kaede said. He bowed slightly. "You and Kagome will come with me to the shrine. Sango, I was hoping you could gather some herbs for me. Here is the list. Inuyasha, please chop up some firewood for the villagers. Shippo, Kirara, you two go along with them."

"Aww...do I have to!"

Everyone turned to Inuyasha in surprise. When did his voice get so feminine? He blinked. "I didn't say anything, she did," he gestured at Sango.

Now this was unaccustomed to. Sweet-tempered (at least when it came to any request that did not originate from Miroku) Sango complaining about doing chores? And Inuyasha NOT complaining? Usually Kagome had to argue with him until her throat's dry to get him to agree to anything. But there he was, picking up the ax and whistling as he headed off to the woodpile. Whistling! _I am never going to get used to this,_ Kagome rubbed her temples.

Miroku and his sweet persuasion decided to come to the rescue. "Ah, but my dear Sango, gathering herbs is a wonderful way to enhance your beauty. The bending over and kneeling work wonders for trimming the waist, and the natural healing ingredients within the herbs will gather in your fingertips and smooth out your skin's texture." Kagome was secretly glad that Miroku didn't exist in her time as a salesman; she'd be out of money listening to his honeyed words.

Sango giggled. "Oh really? In that case I guess I should go then!" and happily picked up a basket and Kaede's list. Miroku chuckled. He didn't really think it would work; Sango was never one to care about her looks, though she was, in his eyes, already stunningly beautiful.

He turned to Kaede. "So they don't know yet? About the curse?"

She shook her head. "No, I did not find the right opportunity to inform them. Though I think it would be better if you two told them on your own accord. Come now, I have to show you the scrolls." They entered the old, dusty shrine and Kaede pulled out an armful of scrolls out of the crates. Then another armful. Then another. And another...

Kagome and Miroku's eyes turned the size of saucers. "How are we supposed to read all those!"

"Quickly," said Kaede darkly, "unless you want to face Naraku without Inuyasha and Sango."

They scrambled down and began going through the ancient manuscripts. "I wonder why Naraku hasn't attacked yet...he got Inuyasha and Sango where he wanted right?" Miroku wondered.

"Don't jinx it!" Kagome threw a scroll at him and all three started the tedious task in hopes of finding a cure to their friends' predicaments.

oooooo

Meanwhile...

"Dance of blades!" Kagura flipped her fan and several demons are sliced apart. She snorted in disgust. Why did she have to waste her time dealing with these weaklings?

In fact, Naraku was deep inside his castle, recovering. An old enemy had come from the North to take revenge on Naraku, and was surprisingly strong. Kagura didn't think anyone came close to being able to injure Naraku other than Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Though Naraku had defeated his enemy in the end, the battle had caused him many injuries, and was now slowly building up his body again. So Kagura was left to play babysitter.

She sliced some more demons that were attacking that castle due to the lack of demonic aura. Oh well, better this than having to run around playing messenger for the guy. She looked around, frowning. _I wonder if Kohaku and Kanna are as bored as I am...say, I wonder where they got to?_

oooooo

It was midday. The sun was shining brightly, but the light rays did not reach the pair that were hunched in the dark shrine reading. Kaede had been called out to aid one of the village men who had fallen with a fever, leaving Kagome and Miroku to strain their eyes to the itty-bitty writings.

Needless to say, neither were in a very good mood when Inuyasha hopped in. "Oi! Come on out! You'll turn into mold if you stay in the shrine that long!" He laughed good-naturedly. "What are you doing that's so important you're wasting a nice day like this anyway?" Kagome twitched. If he mentions the sunshine again...her teeth grinded in annoyance. It's not like they're stuck in this predicament for their health! She and Miroku were doing it for his and Sango's sake! Ungrateful dog!

"Kagome, do you think we should tell Inuyasha? The sooner we get it over with the better and they'll stay out of trouble." Miroku pointed out.

Kagome had her doubts about the staying out of trouble part. An image sprang into her mind of Inuyasha petting a big bear demon, teasing it like he would with a bunny rabbit...

"Yeah okay, but let's get Sango too so we don't have to repeat ourselves."

Inuyasha went off to get her. Within minutes, he came back accompanied by Sango, Shippo, and Kirara. When Miroku gestured for them to sit, the girl plunked herself down on the ground beside him without hesitation...well within groping distance...

Miroku dug his nails into his palms, using all his willpower not to grope her...

"So what's so important that you guys need to talk to us about?" Sango flipped her hair casually, and her proximity allowed Miroku to catch a whiff of her flower-scented mane, sending him into a temporary heaven infused with lavender and orchid...

Kagome nudged him. "Huh? Oh, right." He cleared his throat. "Inuyasha, Sango, do not be alarmed by this, but you both have been hit by a curse." At the look of, inevitably, alarm, on their faces, he quickly continued. "Don't worry, it doesn't physically harm you. You won't find yourself missing a limb or growing fur all over in the morning...or having a hole in your hand." He added the last part bitterly. On either side, Kagome and Sango put a hand on his arm simultaneously for comfort. He smiled and continued. "Now, haven't you felt different between yesterday and today?"

The afflicted shook their heads. "We aren't cursed. I feel totally fine. And it's just the same old me." Inuyasha said.

"But you only think you're not cursed, Inuyasha. See, you _think _you've always been like this, but you're not. Usually you're violent, mean, jealous, rude..." Kagome trailed off at the hurt look on his face, not sure if she should continue.

"Never mind, Kagome. The point is, Kagome and I are in here studying ancient scrolls that might have the key to how we could change you back to what you were. It doesn't matter that you don't realize anything's wrong, as long as we get you back to normal and you two stay away from demons and any other harm until we cure you got that?" Inuyasha and Sango nodded compliantly.

Kagome glanced at the stacks of parchment and sighed. "Now, we still have lots of work to do, so try not to do anything dumb and don't get in trouble. The sooner we finish reading these the better for all of us. I'm going to need glasses if we keep this up much longer."

They trooped out quietly, but Inuyasha lingered at the door.

"Kagome?" There was an intense look in his eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes?"

"What are glasses?"

oooooo

The day had come and passed with little interruption. Glancing down at her watch, Kagome noticed that it was 5pm and she was ready to scream. They had gotten nowhere for the past...how many hours?

"Kagome! Miroku!"A young fox demon's voice flowed in through the door, followed quickly by the said individual. "Come on! I have something to show you guys!"

"Can't it wait, Shippo? You know we're doing something really important here." Kagome frowned. As much as she'd like to leave, it was an important task she was leaving behind!

Miroku got up and stretched. "Let's go, Kagome. Don't worry, we've worked long enough that we deserve a break. Besides, it will soon be too dark for us to read anyway. Let us go and enjoy some fresh air and see whatever Shippo wants to show us."

The three of them strolled out of the village and came across the clearing near the well. Today, however, a slightly different scene greeted them instead of the calm green of the grass. There was a jumble of colours in the middle of the field. Their noses told them what it was before their eyes even gave a hint.

"Hey...it smells like..."

"Lobster!" "Peaches!" "Salmon!" "Mushrooms!" "Papaya!" "Pheasant!" and a lot more exclamations of delectable foods followed, as Kagome and Miroku took in the sights and smells of the variety in front of them, laid out on a blanket, and Sango and Inuyasha each tending to some meat or seafood over a merry fire. There were even, Miroku grinned inwardly at this, two bottles of sake peeking out from the mound.

"Took you guys long enough to get here! I was certain this roast duck was going to burn if you had taken any longer!"

"Where did you get all this!" an incredulous Kagome cried out.

"Well when we found out you were cramped up in that musty old room all day for our sakes, with the lecher nonetheless," smirked Inuyasha, "even if we don't know why you're doing all that, Sango and I still think we ought to show our appreciation. So, we were hunting around here and there, picking fruits and vegetables along the way and we conjured up this great feast! Now hurry up and dig in before it gets cold or Sango burns it!"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Hey!" I'm no worse of a cook than you are!" Sango poked at the fish she was roasting and cut a small slice from it. "Try some of this Kagome! I'm sure you never get fish quite this fresh in your time!"

Kagome gratefully accepted. A plaintive mewing was heard as Kirara pawed at Sango's kimono with some impatience.

"Yes of course you too Kirara." Not wanting to get the food dirty, she nimbly held a slice between her fingers and fed Kirara. Looking up she met Miroku's eye, and his facial expression made her laugh. "Don't worry Miroku, I didn't forget you. I suppose you want me to feed it to you too?" she cracked a smile and went to sit next to him, fish in hand. Placing a hand on his back to keep her balance, Sango kneeled and dangled the fish in front of him, teasing him like she would Kirara. He chuckled at her childish antic and grabbed the slice in his mouth, not before wrapping an arm around her waist naturally from the position she was in.

"Mmm...ravishing." He didn't know if he was commenting on her or her cooking, but she didn't seem to mind. She giggled and settled herself leaning comfortably on him, occasionally sharing a peach with him or sneaking a bite from the food in his hands. Kagome hid a knowing smile.

The group contented themselves with the delightful meal just as a lazy orange began to tint the previously blue sky. There was no feeling more wonderful than satiating oneself on a gorgeous view, delicious food, and the company of close friends. At that moment, Naraku and all their troubles seemed to vanish along with their meal; the world was beautiful, serene, and cheerful. The comforting breeze reminded them how lucky they were to be alive, to have each other. Anger, frustration, and sorrow faded away as the sunlight gave way to the dawning of night; they had everything to live for, and every moment to look forward to.

oooooo

Nightfall. The evening was as nice as the day foreshadowed, with no traces of clouds obscuring the soft light from the stars. Shippo had fallen asleep from the big meal and Kirara had given him a ride back to the hut. Kagome had insisted that Inuyasha go on a walk with her, claiming she was too full to sit down. In reality she just wanted to "set the mood" for her two friends, or perhaps set it for herself? The moon smiled down, almost shyly, at the couple left to themselves on the grass, admiring the soft atmosphere and just being complacent next to each other.

Miroku gazed at his companion. Though he adored her for her many inner qualities of strength, determination, modesty, and consideration, he was not one to deny that she possessed fine features. His glance traveled from the graceful curve of her neck, slowly up the feminine chin to her coral lips, slightly and naturally apart revealing a hint of those fetching set of teeth. Her skin was so milky white; how she manages to stay so fragile-looking despite her hardships and occupation will always remain a mystery to him. He didn't mind; there were many mysteries in life he was satisfied to not solve, for often it would obliterate the excitement and sensuality that the world needs, and reality is frequently too cruel a reminder. Miroku would content himself with never knowing why Sango's hair smells so good, or how she always manages to make his heart flutter with her fingertips, or how...but he's losing track. Where was he? Oh yes, that divine little nose that had a tendency to wrinkle adorably when something wasn't to her liking. His eyes traveled higher and...found that Sango was watching him. Chocolate met violet and held.

"Your father must have been quite a thief," murmured Sango, breaking the silence.

Miroku was hurt. "Just because I occasionally deceive some wealthy landowners out of a nice fire and a roof doesn't mean..."

Sango continued as if he hadn't interrupted. "It must have been difficult stealing the twinkle out of the stars to put into your eyes."

He stared at her in amazement. She gave a lopsided grin. It was the cutest adornment she could've worn.

Miroku laughed. Usually he was the one coming up with...what did Kagome call them? Yes, "pick-up lines". He preferred to label them "the suave charms of the noble priesthood". It made a rather amusing change to hear Sango flirting with him. His left hand rubbed the back of his head, a little out of awkwardness from not knowing how to respond. Was this why women blushed so much? Or hit him so much? Because they didn't know how to answer?

He didn't need to worry; Sango wasn't expecting him to speak. She picked up his right hand, his cursed hand, and ran her fingers lightly along the rosary beads and the cloth. When their fingers met, they unquestionably intertwined; there was no "first move" by anyone, they sought out each other from mutual agreement. The couple glanced out again, their emotions had woven like their fingers, so that it was hard to tell whose finger was whose.

The demon slayer was feeling sleepy. It seems that she disperses her energy faster when she is letting herself romp around like the kid she used to be, before experiences and tragedies befell her. She rested the side of her head on Miroku's shoulder, and the monk smiled down at her. She's had a full day of finding food and cooking and playing, he realized, and she needs a good rest, with no nightmares or worries to haunt her. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her, shielding her from the gradually chilling night air. They simply sat there for a while, enjoying the stillness and the warmth of each other. No words need be spoken to express the care and understanding that permeated the air between the man and woman.

oooooo

_A/N: I apologize if the story seems to be going rather slow...I've always had a problem with getting to the point in my past works (in my daily life too actually...hmm...) I threw in that bit about Naraku so you wouldn't wonder why he set all this up but isn't attacking them. Also...does one roast fish? You can tell I'm not much of a chef, but most people seem to prefer roast over broil, bake, boil, steam. Please let me know if I am slow and you're getting bored, but the next chapter is going to be filled with sweet fluffy moments between our favourite couple! Hold on to the edge of your seats for "Operation Seduction"!_


	5. Chapter 4: Operation Seduction

_A/N: I'm so so so sorry about the long wait, and I really have no excuse except the usual: three jobs and summer school make an icky combination. Thanks for bearing with me and being so patient! I'll try to update when I can! This is my favourite chapter yet, with barrels full of MirSan goodness! I like it lots, and I hope you do too! Enjoy!_ _(Thanks especially to Jasane-chan for a kind word of encouragement, it really helped me through! Thanks!)_

**Aspects of Personality**  
**Chapter 4**

"WHAT! You're going home again?"

"It's only for a few days! I promise I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"How can you just leave? We're getting so close to our search! I can just feel it!"

Kagome sighed. If she thought dealing with Inuyasha was hard, dealing with Miroku was another thing coming.

"You can't go now Kagome! There's still lots of scrolls we have to go through! I can't do this on my own! And who knows when Naraku will attack! Time is of the essence!" Miroku half shouted, half pleaded. At a moment like this, the usually patient, understanding Miroku sounded eerily like her favourite half-demon.

Kagome rubbed her temples. "Look, it's only for a few days. I...umm...have a big examination coming up!"

She blushed. She's never been good at lying, even if it wasn't a complete lie. She does have a math test, but it was just an eensy teensy quiz that she really wasn't worried about at all. Kagome really wanted to go back to her time because...simple: Inuyasha was behaving. If she brought him to the present time with her she would finally be able to introduce him to her friends. What was the fun in having a "boyfriend" (as her three girlfriends back home often referred to him) if you can't show him off once in a while? And this time, he was just how Kagome wants her friends to see him: the ideal, friendly, caring, devoted boyfriend. As opposed to the rash, violent, two-timing dog-demon she puts up with everyday. And maybe, she giggled to herself, just maybe, this time around she can convince him to dress up in modern clothes. The Inuyasha now wouldn't oppose any of her pleas. It's nice to have him wrapped around her finger, even if it's due to a curse.

"Tell you what, Miroku, I'll even take Inuyasha with me. That way you'll have one less person to worry about and he wouldn't disturb your search at all! And Shippo can help take care of Sango! I'm sure no harm will come of Inuyasha being in the future. In fact, it'll probably be safer since Naraku can't get to us there! What do you say?" Kagome put on her best little girl face combined with the puppy dog eyes (she's learned it from Shippo when he pleads for candy, so maybe she should call them puppy fox eyes instead?)

"But..." Miroku began, but Sango, sitting off to the side stroking Kirara's belly, spoke up.

"Miroku, I'm sure it'll be okay. We can handle ourselves fine here. And besides, you're missing the point Kagome's trying to make." She put a hand on his arm and leaned in, speaking confidentially. "Kagome wants to take the openly-nice Inuyasha with her back, so she can do things like, what did she call them? Right, dates and shopping, the kind of stuff girls do in her time." She winked at Kagome. "Isn't that right?"

For the second time that morning, Kagome's face turned red. "No no it's nothing like that! I just..." Suddenly noticing Sango and Miroku's compromising position, she grinned slyly. "I mean, I just..."

"...wanted to give YOU two time alone." was what she would have said next, except who should burst into the room at that moment but Inuyasha. "Guess what I found!" he exclaimed.

The three humans stood up in alarm. "What?"

In response, Inuyasha held out his hands. Cradled in his palms was a brown fluffy object. As three pairs of eyes stared at it, it opened its own pair and stared back. "Tweep?"

"Oh cute! It's a baby bird!"

The fluffball ruffled its feathers and stretched its neck, only to nuzzle its head back under its wing as it fell back to sleep.

"Shippo and I found this little guy under a tree. See here?" Inuyasha pointed at the tiny leg bent at an odd angle. "It must have fallen from the tree and injured itself. I think we should fix it before we put him back." He placed the bird on the ground and Kirara batted its paw lazily at it. Miroku snatched the fledgling safely out of reach.

"No cause of alarm, people. Now, what's to be done about Kagome going home?" he asked.

"Nothing's to be done about it," Sango stated firmly, "Kagome will go home if she wishes and Inuyasha will go with her to make sure she's all right." Kagome smiled at Sango gratefully. Miroku might object to the school girl, but he'd never go against Sango's wishes.

Miroku shook his head. "Fine, you win. But be responsible about coming back, okay Kagome? Don't stay out too late." He chided her like a doting yet concerned father telling the daughter her curfew hours before she goes out with a boy. She acted exactly like a daughter would: rolling her eyes and pulling Inuyasha with her as if in a huge hurry to get out of the house before her father embarrasses her any further.

"Bye then! I'll bring you guys lots of treats!" Kagome and Inuyasha, hand in hand, headed for the well. Before she was completely out the door, Kagome poked her head back in. "And don't you two do anything I wouldn't do! Actually, forget I said that. Just tell me all the juicy details when I get back!"

"Kagome!" yelled Miroku and Sango at the same time. The priestess ducked her head out and ran off quickly, giggling all the while, leaving the couple in the room looking at the cat, the bird, the walls, and everything else but each other.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is hopeless!" Miroku tossed a scroll into a pile already high with discarded papers. He sighed and lay his back on the ground, closing his tired eyes to the dim ceiling overhead.

_Is the stupid cure even in these scrolls? What if we never get Inuyasha and Sango back to normal? What do we do then? Leave them behind while we look for Naraku? What if Sango becomes just another regular village girl and ends up marrying some dumb farmer? No, she's not likely to submit like that. Inuyasha, on the other hand...wouldn't it be funny if he turned "regular"? But then, what girl would want to marry him? That guy only has priestesses after him...not that the priestesses we've come across in our journey aren't all good-looking women. Hahaha, Inuyasha domesticated...that'd be a sight. Aaaah! Why am I procrastinating like this? Why aren't I working?_

As the What-if's were busy haunting his mind, a figure slipped through the door unnoticed by the monk. She leaned against the frame, watching him.

After a while, she gave a soft sigh. Miroku turned his head a bit at the intruder. From his position on the ground, Sango looked like she was lying peacefully on her side, her head cradled in her arm. _Heavenly..._ Miroku's mind stopped working for a moment as he gazed at the sight before him.

Her presence noticed, she slid the door closed behind her and tread noiselessly across the floor toward him. He sat up and watched her move. When did he ever not enjoy watching her?

"How are you doing, Miroku?"

"Hello, Sango. This research thing is killing me; I've had plenty occasions where I needed to study like this, but, heh, this will make me sound like Inuyasha, but for now I'd choose to be outside and beating some demon up to get information rather than sit here with books and scrolls."

Sango laughed. "Sounds like you need a break, monk." She sat down behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging his neck and blade muscles.

He leaned back and let out a sigh of pleasure. This was the life. _You'd never believe that these soothing hands kills demons by the dozen on a daily basis. _Miroku imagined to himself that this was what his married life would be, and sighed again, happily.

"You like that, don't you?" she asked. Miroku pulled a Kirara, positively purring in answer.

Her deft fingers left his shoulders after a while, and she positioned herself so that she sat across from him.

"Say, Miroku..."

Still in bliss, he answered half-heartedly: "Hmm?"

"How much experience exactly do you have with women?"

So much for a peaceful reverie. Miroku's eyes snapped open and he stuttered, "Wha...What?"

Sango looked at him steadily without a trace of embarrassment on her face. "Well, you must know a lot since you're by far the most mature in our group as to body and mind."

"Um...what makes you think I'm experienced in this...uh...specific area?"

"Don't play dumb, monk. You've asked so many women in your travels that some of them, barring demons, must've agreed. It's not like you to be modest."

"You wound me, Sango." Miroku pretended to be hurt, trying to pass off the conversation as a joke. But she was not to be deterred.

"Well? Don't avoid the question, Miroku."

He cleared his throat nervously. "The honest answer, you see, is...um...the truth is, well..." he muttered the last part, almost inaudibly. "I've never been."

"Been with a woman you mean?"

His head gave the slightest motion of inclining forward. _She's never going to stop laughing now,_ he thought.

To his surprise, she didn't laugh. She placed a hand on his knee. "They all rejected you?"

"No, I'm hardly as unappealing as that. I'll have you know some women find my groping a turn-on." He said haughtily. Sango made a face at this. "Heh...the truth of the matter is, Sango, I've never gone as far as to sleep with a woman. Though I've often wanted to, I abide by a strict sense of moral. I would not be able to live with my conscience knowing that I made love to a woman when I do not wish to further the relationship or marry her."

"...That's respectable," she said, looking deep in thought. He inwardly sighed with relief, thinking the matter dropped. To his surprise, she leaned forward, placing her weight on his knee. "Don't you want to try?"

"Uh...try?" he leaned back, away from her, gulping audibly.

"Mmm-hmm." She shifted slightly and the top of her kimono slipped a little, revealing her slender neck and one bare, enticing shoulder. She made no move to fix it. Miroku's eyes widened. This was exactly what he was afraid would happen when Kagome said she was leaving. He wasn't opposed to being left alone with Sango. Oh no, being the lecherous man he was he often wished for occasions like these. What really worried him was that in this specific case, Sango wouldn't hit him. And he was certain he didn't possess the self-control to keep his hands off her. He tried not to cast his eyes downward, keeping them on her face.

It didn't help. His eyes kept wandering from her rose-tinted cheeks that his hands itched to stroke, to her softly parted lips that he wanted desperately to kiss, to her eyes - the chocolate brown that spoke of so much passion, such as the like he has never seen before in his demure Sango. It, she, everything, was making him crazy. He didn't need Inuyasha's nose to smell her scent, so alluring and tranquil at the same time. It always made him feel so at peace with the world. But he was thrown off by her rhythmic breathing on his neck, making him hot and nervous all over to have her so close.

"Are...Are you sure about this Sango?"

"You did ask me to live with you after Naraku's defeated right? So it's not like I'm a stranger; I'm here to stay, my dear Miroku."

What was a poor, lecherous monk to do? His instincts told him to take what was in front of him and kiss it silly. Heck, maybe even go all the way. After all, she was willing. From the corner of his eye, he saw within reach what he always admired, but could only glimpse as he hid in the bushes to watch her bathe (and always, always got clobbered for). Her body called out to him, practically radiating desire along with her heat. Miroku felt dizzy with the sensation; she was pressed so tightly to him.

Sango ran her tongue over her teeth and bit her bottom lip. For her, it was an unconscious movement, but she had no idea how it affected Miroku. His yearning was overwhelming all his judgment.

He put his hands on her back.

Her finger made a path lightly along his arms, and he licked his dry lips in anticipation. This was it. What he had been waiting for all his life, besides the goal of defeating Naraku. Here she is, the girl he loved above all else, who would one day be his wife. There was nothing to be afraid of. This was bound to happen sometime. They weren't doing anything wrong. Her hands reached for his robes, and slowly, slowly, his mouth moved forward to claim hers.

There was only an inch of air between them, and she murmured right before they met, "I would be honoured to bear your children."

The exact words he asked every woman now rang in his ears, except now they came from Sango's perspective. Their lips never met after those words left her mouth. He put his hands on her waist, no lower, and guided her away from and off of him.

Her dark eyes bored into his, filled with hurt, confusion and reproach.

What she said resonated within him. He could almost feel the hirakotsu on his head; he's so used to it making contact when the words Sango spoke came from his own lips. He suddenly thought of the weapon's absence, and he dreaded not feeling the blows again. Dreaded Sango not returning to her usual behaviour.

"Please understand, my lady. I want this right now as much as you do, and I can honestly say I've dreamed of hearing you say those words to me often. But the truth is, you would never say them to me. It's just not you. At least, not like that. You wouldn't admit it so boldly, and not without your face turning an adorable red. In this relationship, I've always been the one teasing and being forward, so this all seems wrong somehow. And it is! You're not yourself, and I couldn't go through with this if it means I harm your integrity in any way. Please understand," he repeated. "it's me that I can't deal with."

She pouted. "So now I have to put up with your incompetence?"

"I _am not_ incompetent! There's nothing I'd like better right now than to take you in my arms, kiss you, and do what any sane man would want to do with you under these circumstances. And I could do it! You're beautiful, wonderful, and perfect! No man, and certainly not I, could resist you. I'm just looking out for you because you can't do that right now, and when you're back to normal you might not want this to happen! I'm only acting in your best interest!"

She was touched. "Would you still like me this much if I never get back to what you call normal?"

"Sango, I'd like you anytime, there's no doubt about that. But you will get well. I promise. I'll do anything to make sure you're yourself again."

He gathered her into a hug, and she lay against his chest, appeased. She smiled and said, "You always find some way to make me like you even more."

Miroku didn't say anything, but breathed in her feminine scent, reveling in how snugly she fits in his arms. They stayed that way for a serene moment.

"Mmm...this feels so right," murmured Sango, lifting her eyes to meet his. She reached up slowly, bringing her face closer to his.

And all of a sudden, Miroku's mind jolted out of its pleasant lull. This was anything but right! He had no right to be in this position unless Sango gave her full consent, and that was entirely out of the question in her present mindset. She might say that she likes him, and that she is ready, but somewhere inside this cursed Sango was the feisty woman that would smack him for coaxing her with pretty words, blushes prettily when he compliments her, and waits patiently for the day when Naraku is defeated and they finally can belong to one another. But now, this was him taking advantage of her. Miroku wanted the moment to be special, and it definitely had to be when Sango is truly herself and willing, not lacking certain aspects of her perfect personality. He would never forgive himself for giving in to his desires like this.

With a violent shove, he pushed Sango by the shoulders off of his chest. Startled, she lost balance and fell backward into a pile of scrolls, knocking them askew.

Berating himself inwardly for using so much force, Miroku asked, concerned: "I'm so sorry, Sango, are you hurt?"

"Why, Miroku?" her lip trembled.

"I can't, Sango. No matter what you claim you're feeling, there's some part of you that's not fully there. I'm sorry. You're still the girl I care about, but you aren't all there, and I don't know you."

"But I don't know how to be the me you knew! Do you know how much it hurts to have you reject me? I haven't changed, and I don't remember being different! I can't act differently on purpose because I don't know how, and that's not natural for me! What more do you want? If this isn't me, then, well, I don't know how else I _can_ be me!"

With her hands hiding her face, her shoulders shook as every sob seemed to tear her heart out. Miroku knew they were tearing his. He couldn't bear any woman, especially Sango, crying for his sake.

He stretched out his hand for her, and she flinched away. "Oh, Sango, I don't mean..."

"MIROKU!"

The said monk found himself suddenly attacked...by mushrooms. A very angry Shippo came bursting in to Sango's rescue. He stood protectively in front of her, glaring at Miroku. For someone of his stature, it occurred to Miroku that Shippo could look very menacing at times indeed.

"What did you do, you lecher? How dare you take advantage of Sango! And you know she's defenseless to your tricks in her condition!" Shippo turned to Sango. "It's alright, Sango. I won't let him hurt you! What did Miroku do to you?"

"He...-sob-... he pushed me down...and, and, he...he was...mean to me." Sango choked out and burst into another flood of weeping.

It was an accurate description of what happened, but Shippo immediately interpreted them in the negative sense and drew his own conclusions as to Miroku's intentions.

"But...I...it's not what you thi..."

"You pervert! I can't believe you would try something like this when Kagome and Inuyasha aren't here! Miroku, you should be ashamed of yourself! Don't think you'll get away with this!" Shippo was very mad now, and he hugged Sango. She hugged him back tightly, glad for the consoling child. "Don't worry, Sango, I'll make sure he pays for this! And I won't let you out of either Kirara's or my sight as long as you're ill, okay?" Shippo led Sango outside.

Miroku sighed inwardly. Given his reputation, it was no surprise that Shippo thought the worst. He'll have to explain himself soon, or else he'll really get it from Inuyasha and Kagome. But for now, he was exhausted. He was still surprised at himself for turning Sango down, and mad at himself that he made her cry. But he held by his decision: it would be wrong of him to get too close to Sango using her condition as an opening. He peeled a wailing mushroom off his shoulder. Could a day get any worse?

Miroku looked at the mess around him. There was no way he could read any more after that ordeal, and explanations could wait; his mind was shot. He got rid of all the mushrooms on him and shoved them into a corner, then went to straighten up the pile of scrolls. He noticed a stray scroll that was knocked away from the others when Sango fell, and picked it up to replace it on the racks. His eyes wearily glanced over the words...and almost dropped the scroll in surprise. Fully alert now, he grabbed it and scanned over the entire thing, his jaws falling to the floor when he reached the end.

"...This is it..."

_...to be continued_

_A/N: Well well well? What do you think? Let me know, I love feedback! Criticisms welcomed too, because your comments will make me a better writer! More MirSan-ness to come! (I'm considering throwing in some Kagome and Inuyasha escapades/date into the story, but at the same time I'm not sure if I want to just keep it straight MirSan...I don't have a lot of confidence writing InuKag since I personally don't find them as interesting as MirSan, but I still think they're a cute couple. Hmm...suggestions anyone?)_


	6. Chapter 5: Brotherly Love

_A/N: Happiness is mine! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!_

**Aspects of Personality**  
**Chapter 5**

Miroku walked through the village and sighed. So many thoughts were going through his head at the same time that he half-wished Kagome could pin him to a tree with an arrow and make him fall into a long, dreamless sleep, just like Inuyasha did. Now he's on Shippo's bad list and there was no doubt that the little demon would report him to Kagome and Inuyasha, who would in turn scream lectures at him or rip him to pieces...either one. And Sango...oh what has he done? How could he have hurt her like that? He wanted so much to stop thinking all at once.

"Lord Monk!" Unfamiliar female voices hailed him. He looked up to see two village girls returning from picking herbs and vegetables. A brief smile alighted his face. They bowed respectably and he returned in kind. "Are you and your companions staying long this time?"

Although the girls in Kaede's village were warned of Miroku's lecherous behaviour and wandering hands, many still harbour feelings of admiration and fascination for this handsome priest. He, of course, has never been one to discourage them. "Yes, we'll be here for a while. We've got some...complications to clear up."

"Oh! In that case, would you recount some of your tales for us? We would love to hear of all the exciting adventure you encounter!"

Miroku felt too troubled to put much effort into flirting, but never one to disappoint damsels' requests, he let his natural demeanor take over and put on his ladies' man attitude. "Of course, my dear girls!" And began a highly exaggerated tale of how he single-handedly defeated hordes of fearsome demons.

Unbeknownst to him, Sango had witnessed much of this exchange. The old jealousy flared up, but Sango, after the past few days, decided she did not need her formidable boomerang nor her demon-slayer skills keep him from womanizing. She could simply dissuade other girls from coming on to her man.

She wound her arm around his from behind and smiled charmingly up at him. Miroku looked down and on seeing her, instantly started grinning like a fool, the corners of his mouth stretching from ear to ear. He couldn't take his eyes off her sweet face when she looks at him like that. Well, it was hard for him to take his eyes off her at any moment, but when Sango puts in effort, even just a tiny bit, he felt he would go on his hands and knees, do her every bidding, and suck in as many poisonous insects as Naraku created them. In short, he was whipped.

Without a word, Sango smiled apologetically at the disappointed village girls and led Miroku away out of earshot. THAT message went across loud and clear! Now to deal with the man in question...she leaned against a fence and looked quizzically at him.

He gulped. "Sango..." he began hesitantly, "...you...I wasn't...look...I'm...I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt you." He blurted out finally. "Are you mad at me?"

"I should be...but I'm not." She looked steadily into his eyes. "I was upset by what you said, but I find that I can't stay angry at you. And it was strange...it felt unfamiliar how easily I forgave you." Miroku scratched the back of his neck nervously. _Of course it felt unfamiliar, Sango, it has to be the first time you don't stay mad or beat me to a pulp for my actions. _"So I decided that maybe you were right about me not being myself. I can tell your words before were sincere, and...this is a new sensation too...I trust you with my feelings." Miroku blinked. "So I will rely on your judgment and hope that you'll take good care of my heart, because it's in your hands from now on." She was laying out her feelings in front of him, and he understood how important this was. Being honest and open about their hearts was something that they both normally found difficult to do. He clasped her hands gratefully.

"Sango, thank you so much for this chance to redeem myself. I assure you that I will not let you down. I'll cure you and I will wait patiently for the time when you are yourself once more and I can let you know how I adore you." He brought her hands up and kissed her fingertips lightly. A hint of the old Sango emerged when a pink tint grazed her cheeks, but it faded as quickly as it came.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Kaede wanted me to help her at the river today! Your distracting me is going to make me late, Miroku!" She made a face at him and pulled her hands away, laughing. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He nodded dumbly. She skipped off a few steps and turned around, blowing him a kiss. Then she ran off, leaving the dazed but happy Miroku standing there.

A sudden rustle in the bushes made Miroku startle. He turned around and caught a glimpse of a familiar bushy tail darting away. A childish voice called out, "You won't get away with this Miroku! You might have tricked poor Sango into forgiving you, but I'll tell Kagome what you did! Just you wait!"

Shippo! Oh no, now he was going to be even madder if he thought Miroku sweet-talked Sango and tricked her! Miroku smacked his forehead. He had to do something about that kid before he tells Kagome, or else he'll never hear the end of it! He took off after Shippo in the direction of the well, hoping against hope that he would make it there before Kagome and Inuyasha encountered Shippo.

* * *

"Are you all right down there?!" 

"Oof! Hang on, it's close to the top!" An exhausted Inuyasha hauled up the yellow backpack, except this time it was expanded ridiculously to twice its size, looking ready to burst. He flung the bag down and immediately collapsed next to it on the grass, panting heavily.

"I'm sorry...I guess I packed too much this time? I really want to bring all the stuff we bought on our shopping date!" Kagome inquired in concern.

Inuyasha waved it off. "Don't worry about it, I don't mind." Kagome smiled, still amazed at how mild-mannered Inuyasha's gotten.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo's voice called out from afar, and the next second the teenage girl found herself tackled by a furry little demon.

"Hi Shippo! Did everything go well while we were gone? Did Miroku get any progress?!"

"Miroku! I'll say! You'll never believe what he did! Yesterday I left San-mmmff!" A gloved hand clamped over his mouth and Miroku's voice broke in: "I found the cure, Kagome!"

"Really?! That's great! What do we have to do?"

"Come to the village and get settled and I'll tell you guys all about it during dinner!"

Kagome, with Inuyasha and the humongous backpack in tow, walked down the hill towards Kaede's hut. Miroku made sure they were out of range before releasing his hand on Shippo's mouth, but still holding tightly to the kid so he couldn't run.

"What was that for, Miroku?! Scared of what Kagome will do to you once she finds out?! I'm not afraid of you, I'll tell her sooner or later!"

"Shippo," Miroku spoke quietly and calmly, "put your anger aside for a minute and hear me out. Your fierce protection over Sango is admirable and I'm grateful that you care for her so much. I realize that I'm not the most trustworthy of person, but I want you to know that I'm your comrade and I never intend for Sango to come to harm. You didn't see the entire proceedings that day, but if given the chance, I will explain my mistake to you and hopefully you'll forgive me. If you still find me at fault, then you may tell Kagome and Inuyasha and I will receive my punishment without complaint. However, we have a much more pressing matter at hand, for I speak the truth when I said I've found the fure. If Kagome gets mad at me now, we won't be able to function as a team to cure Sango and Inuyasha's ailment. It's vital that I tell them the plans while they are in calm states of mind, so please, I am asking you to judge wisely and postpone telling them of what occurred until we've sorted things out."

Shippo was astounded. He was expecting a threat of bodily harm from Miroku. This speech, frankly, flattered him. Secretly, he's always looked up to the two males in their company; Inuyasha for his strength and courage, Miroku for his leadership and maturity. Used to everyone else treating him like a baby, Shippo's little heart is swelling with pride now as his role model Miroku speaks to him like an equal adult. Whether Miroku knew it or not, his manipulative usage of words has won over another member.

The kid nodded, "Fine. But I'm still not letting you get away with it. I'm still going to tell them, but only later. This truce is only temporary, got it?"

Miroku let him go and ruffled his hair. "Thanks buddy. I knew you'd understand. Now c'mon, let's head back."

* * *

The hair on the back of Kagome's neck pricked up as she cocked her arrow on her bow. She was scared...very scared, of what they are about to do. 

_It's an age-old remedy, and there's a recipe for a spiritual potion that will reverse the effects that were cast._

_So all we need is to make that and they'll be cured? That's easy!_

_Spoken too soon, Shippo. The recipe's not much, but there's one ingredient that is going to be extremely difficult to gather. _

Miroku held his staff steady in his left hand and flexed the fingers of his right. If worse comes to worse, he'll open his wind tunnel.

_The scroll reads that to restore a person to their original state, we must seek answers from the root._

_The root of what?_

_It roughly translates to the root of the character, but one can take it to mean birth, or relating to the birth._

Shippo clutched the vial tightly in his hands. If he manages to get by unnoticed and not get killed in the process, it'll be a miracle.

_What does that mean?_

_Well, we need something that connects them to their past, way back to the start, to trigger the reminding of what they used to be._

_Like an object? _

_No...it needs to be living. It says this could be done by the blood of a parent or a child of the cursed individual._

Kirara was transformed to her battle size, forming the defense in their makeshift triangle so that the person in the middle could not escape.

_You mean we have to kill someone and drain their blood? That's awful!_

_But...both Inuyasha and Sango are orphans! And I highly doubt they'll leave illegitimate children behind their wake...now if it was you, Miroku..._

_I'll pretend I didn't hear that. No, a few drops of blood will do, because it just serves as a reminder of their original selves._

_Oh, so basically the DNA principle!_

_...Huh?_

_Never mind. Would siblings work? _

"I have no time for your petty annoyances, humans. Now leave me be before I am forced to hurt you." Sesshomaru drawled coldly.

_They do share blood ties...I suppose that'll be okay. _

_You mean we have to track down Sesshomaru and Kohaku, somehow hurt them enough to draw blood, and walk away with it hoping they don't come after us in fits of rage trying to murder us?_

_Basically...yeah._

"P-please Sesshomaru. We are forced to do this to help Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded.

"I have no concern for my weak-half-demon-brother's welfare. And I have no sympathy for you humans in the least bit."

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Jaken, take Rin and move away from here."

"Yes, my lord!"

Jaken took Rin to the cliffside, where they had an open view of the battle scene below, but to their surprise, it was already occupied...by Inuyasha, Shippo, and Sango. Shippo quickly knocked Jaken out with his magical top, and they all, Rin included, resumed watching the battle.

"My apologies, Sesshomaru, but we do not mean to harm you. We only need some of your blood to make a potion to cure Inuyasha," said Miroku.

Sesshomaru drew out his sword. "What makes you think, you puny human, that you can succeed in hurting me?"

"Forgive us, but we have no choice!" With that, he attacked the dog-demon with his staff, despite knowing that he had little hope of matching Sesshomaru's power and technique.

Kagome, at the same time, unleashed an arrow, though she did not place any holy power into it. Sesshomaru easily dodged it and swung his sword at her. The blast from the sword knocked the girl back, and she crashed down to the ground.

"Kagome!" Miroku had no time to check on her companion. Sesshomaru, with lightening speed, had swung his sword at him and Miroku defended feebly with his staff. Sparks flew from the encounter. With a heave, Sesshomaru flung Miroku backwards, a hair's breadth short of knocking him unconscious.

"Go Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin grinned happily and clapped her hands. With Rin watching, Sesshomaru has reduced his deathblows only to demons and wicked humans. He sheathed his sword and glanced disdainfully at his opponents' downfall.

_Oh no,_ thought Shippo, _they didn't even wound him! We're never going to get any blood from Sesshomaru and Inuyasha will have to stay nice and weak forever!_

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the absence of Inuyasha until he was well out in the battlefield and blocking Sesshomaru's path.

_"_Inuyasha!" _That idiot! He's going to get himself killed!_

"You hope to avenge your friends, Inuyasha? Perhaps I will kill you in this opportunity, since you do not appear to be cursed, as they say."

Inuyasha seemed not to notice. "Wow! Is that a new sword, Sesshomaru? Can I see it?"

"Take out Tetsaiga and fight, half-brother! I will not hesitate to attack you unarmed!" Drawing out his sword again, he swung his blade at Inuyasha's neck. The half-demon jumped back, still smiling.

"I haven't seen you for so long, Sesshomaru! How are you doing these days? And you've gotten so fast with the sword! Been practising much?" Inuyasha may be afraid of other demons, but was convinced that Sesshomaru was everything an older brother would be - familiar, safe, and friendly.

"Cease your yammering and fight properly, Inuyasha!" Another swing, another miss.

"Say, you been out to the Western Lands lately? It's your property after all. Remember when I was still a pup and Mother took me there because she said Father loved the mountains there and we ran into you and I got mad at you for something and I bit your ankle? Mother was so scared then! And then you...Whoa, that was a close one!" Inuyasha was not even putting effort into the fight; he was simply dodging the attacks with ease, as if his life was not hanging on the thread. Although his heart and mind knew nothing of battles right now, his body naturally knew how to escape Sesshomaru's unrelenting sword and keep itself intact.

"Close your mouth, Inuyasha! I'll ram my sword down your throat if you don't stop talking!" Frustrated, Sesshomaru attacked faster and harder, yet Inuyasha just jumped, ducked, sidestepped, and evaded all his blows.

Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome watched this strange dance in amazement. They were certain that Inuyasha was going to get killed earlier, but now this exchange has lost any sense of danger, even getting rather ridiculous. Sango, on the other hand, had fallen asleep.

Sesshomaru, after another eight dozen swings or so of his sword, suddenly stops, standing straight. Inuyasha was still facing him, hands on his back and utterly oblivious of how annoying he was to Sesshomaru at the moment.

The full-demon turned to Miroku, with Kagome by his side checking for wounds, and said with scorn: "You will never be able to injure me. Give me the vial." He held out his hand for the vial. Shippo started and hid behind Kagome. She pried it from his shaking fingers and passed them to Sesshomaru.

_I never thought I'd see the day Sesshomaru does something good. He must be really fed up this time. I guess Inuyasha's exasperated all his patience. But who knew Inuyasha has such good reflexes when he's not angry or stressed in a battle!_

"Keep in mind, I am not doing this out of the goodness of my heart, but because Inuyasha in this irritating state is embarrassing to both of us. I do not want people seeing him and making any connection with me." Sesshomaru gave the vial to Jaken, and holding the sword in his only arm, made a tiny cut in the opposite shoulder. Jaken scrambled to place the precious blood into the container. Soon enough, the tiny vial was filled and Jaken gave it back to Kagome.

"Until you return him to normal, keep him well out of my sight. Next time I will not let him off easily. Come Jaken, Rin." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and swept away into the woods, leaving behind the stunned friends.

"Bye big brother! Hopefully we'll meet again soon!" Inuyasha waved cheerily. Shippo could have sworn that Sesshomaru growled on hearing that.

"Inuyasha! Let's get going before he changes his mind!" Kagome tugged on his arm and pulled him away, as Shippo climbed on her shoulder.

Miroku went to fetch Sango, only to find her snoozing peacefully in the grass. He patted her cheek softly.

"yawn...Is it time to get up already?" Sango blinked the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes Sango, we have to go now," he helped her to her feet. "You were drooling in your nap, dear."

"Was I? Oh, how embarrassing!"

"It's alright, I'll just have to remember not to let you use me as a pillow," teased Miroku.

Sango put her hands on her hips and huffed. "That's so mean! Just you wait until I catch you snoring, Miroku!"

Miroku laughed. _She is so adorable when she's riled up like that. So there ARE other methods to get her angry besides feeling her up, _he thought. He found himself staring at her pouting lips and shook himself before the desire to kiss her overwhelmed him.

"Let's go, we have to get Inuyasha back to normal," he took her hand and they left the scene where the great Lord Sesshomaru met his downfall.

Inuyasha obediently drank the potion as the others hovered around him anxiously. He swallowed. After five seconds, he pulled a face and threw the cup at Kagome.

"What is this disgusting drink? Are you trying to poison me, wench?"

"Inuyasha! You're yourself again!" Kagome was so happy she threw her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him. The poor half-demon was so surprised that the word 'wench' didn't earn him the word 'sit' this time.

"What are you talking about? Have you gone insane? Of course I'm myself! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't you remember, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku. "You were hit by some magic powder and you turned all nice and innocent!"

"Yeah, you were so sweet and well-behaved and you haven't hit me for ages!" added Shippo.

The 'nice-and-innocent' figure scoffed. "Keh, are you kidding me? Do you want me to start hitting you now? What could possibly possess me to be sweet? You're all crazy. We should be out collecting jewel shards so we can defeat Naraku!"

Puzzled looks passed his friends' faces. "You...really don't remember anything that happened?" asked Kagome, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

A mixture of feelings passed over Inuyasha's face. Then it set. "The last thing I remember was fighting the ape-demon with Sango beside me and getting into a coughing fit."

Kagome sighed. "Nothing? Being scared of the snake? The flower wreath? Our shopping trip? Fighting with Sesshomaru?"

"No, nothing at all." Inuyasha shook his head. "Wait, I was scared of a snake? Now I KNOW you're making it up." Kagome didn't take the bait for an argument. In fact, she looked rather withdrawn and resigned.

Miroku sighed. One down, one more to go. "Can't relax yet, guys. We've still got Kohaku to track down."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_A/N: Death to midterms!!! A very slow, painful death to midterms!!! ROAR! ahem So, hope you liked that. Apologies for being so late, yet again. Review, rant, make my day.  
_


	7. Chapter 6: Her Best Interest

A/N: _shouting to no one in particular Add oil! We're almost there! Let's see a little enthusiasm! YAY!_

_**Edited A/N: Please take a look at the edited author's note at the end that explains why this story hasn't been updated for more than half a year.**_

Aspects of Personality  
Chapter 6

Sango smiled sweetly as Miroku took her hand, strolling peacefully down the countryside.

"If I wasn't seeing it with my own eyes I wouldn't believe you. You mean to tell me I was acting all...weird like Sango there is doing? And that I was ACTUALLY being nice to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs, balancing precariously on the fence.

"Look on the bright side of things," said Kagome, "at least you weren't hurt, we haven't had any violence between those two love birds for a while, and Miroku's been on his best behaviour!"

"Feh, like it really matters if that lecher's groping women or not. And who says they're in love? I think the monk's just taking advantage of the whole situation and trying to seduce her!"

"Oh Inuyasha, you're so unromantic sometimes," sighed Kagome.

They watched as Sango on tiptoes picked a blossom off an overhanging branch and tucked it behind Miroku's ear.

Miroku pouted and started chasing her. Sango didn't get very far when he caught up, tackled her to the ground and started tickling her. Sounds of their laughter drifted over to the two observers.

Inuyasha pretended to gag. "I TOLD you he was just trying to get his hands on her!"

Kagome looked sideways at him. "I think it's so cute. There's something about giving flowers that shows a person's innermost emotions." _You really don't remember, Inuyasha? Am I never going to receive flowers from you again?_

Inuyasha didn't bat an eye. "Whatever, it's just a mushy sentimental thing that humans do." Kagome looked away in disappointment, missing the slight redness that sneakily crept up Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Well, and how is our recovering tough-guy doing today?" Miroku asked, approaching with Sango in tow. "Still feeling grumpy about being nice?"

Inuyasha couldn't tell if he was being insulted or mocked, but he decided that he didn't like the monk's tone either way. "Shut up Miroku. We're already wasting time enough here. When are we going to go hunt down Naraku?"

Kagome bopped him on the head. "Inuyasha! You're so tactless! Why can't you be a little more considerate of Sango? If you were in her position, we certainly wouldn't think of leaving you behind and going after Naraku by ourselves!"

"Yeah but that's 'cause you wouldn't stand a chance against him if I wasn't there to fight him."

Miroku defended his girl by hitting Inuyasha on the head with his staff. "Hey! Inuyasha you should learn some humility! You're not the only one who can take Naraku on you know! Sango's as good a fighter as anyone in this group! Don't you go insulting her demon-slaying abilities Inuyasha! Now apologize!"

With two pairs of eyes glaring at him, Inuyasha grumbled and turned to a rather indifferent Sango. "I'm sorry Sango. You are a worthy ally and a strong fighter and I respect your skills." He paused. "And, I'm glad you're my friend." He turned to the surprised-looking Miroku and Kagome. "Happy now?"

"Aww...thank you, Inuyasha. I'm really happy we're friends too." With that, Sango reached her arms up and gave Inuyasha a tight squeeze. Inuyasha spluttered and his cheeks turned red. "Hey, uh...um...you're welcome." He hugged her back briefly then quickly detached himself, obviously very embarrassed. He scowled at the smirks the others gave him. "Here, go hug Kagome or something. Miroku's going to get jealous and I don't want him to suck me up in his wind tunnel." Inuyasha looked as if he wanted nothing better than to run off, but his pride wouldn't let him run away, so he shifted his weight from one foot to another, feeling very awkward.

Kagome, always willing to show her affection, embraced Sango with the two boys looking on. _...Is Miroku drooling? I always forget how men find women touching a turn-on. Geez, what a bunch of perverts. _

Feeling left out, Miroku quickly gathered up Sango in his arms as soon as Kagome let go. Sango rubbed her cheek against the fabric of Miroku's robe, sighing contentedly.

Then she heard his stomach grumble.

Apparently, so did Kagome and Inuyasha, who started laughing at Miroku's loud display of hunger. "What say we go get some lunch, guys?" Everyone agreed, and Miroku and Sango went off, arms around each other.

Lagging behind, Kagome gave a slight jolt. She looked around, as if searching for something.

"What is it, Kagome?" Inuyasha glanced at her in concern.

"No, it's nothing. I just thought...never mind. Forget it." Yet Kagome couldn't shake that brief familiar sensation off, though it was for hardly a second, as if she felt a shard of the Sacred Jewel nearby.

------

Kagome, usually quite accurate when it comes to the shard, wasn't overreacting.

There was another pair of eyes that were regarding the same scene that Kagome and Inuyasha were gazing at so fondly before.

The owner of these brown eyes had seen, thought, and then retreated, all so quickly that Kagome felt that she had a made a mistake.

At quite a distance, he stealthily followed the group, mulling over his thoughts all the while.

------

As it was a nice day, our heroes had decided to picnic outside, under the shade of a large willow tree. The feeling of satiation filled all of them, and all felt quite lethargic and lazy, reposing and reclining in their own ways and enjoying the warm weather.

That is, until Kirara's ears pricked up.

Still in her little feline form, the demon stretched as only cats stretched after a nap and sauntered off slowly in the direction of the forest. Though she padded off leisurely, there was a deliberation to her step that made Miroku take notice.

He glanced at Sango and noting that she didn't react, he leaned back and mentally started to keep track of how long Kirara was gone for.

------

As soon as she stepped into the trees, Kirara ran. Through the undergrowth, leaping over dead logs, squeezing through bushes, she arrived at a clearing where a waterfall ended into a river. She mewed in greeting at the familiar figure crouching down by the water.

He smiled and gestured for her to follow him. His sickle darted and a thick, wide piece of bark fell from the nearby tree. He took it and held it over his head like a shield. Thus guarded, he leapt on to the stones by the waterfall...and straight into the waterfall. And disappeared.

Kirara didn't seem surprised at this and followed suit, minus the shield. Once through, she found herself in a cave, entrance hidden by the wall of water, and bright from the sparkling stalagmites. She shook her fur to dry off.

"Kirara! You're getting me all wet!" Kohaku cried good-naturedly.

In response, Kirara transformed and tackled Kohaku playfully, and the two rolled around on the floor of the cave, mock-fighting and laughing happily.

And that's the state Miroku found them in.

He had decided to go after Kirara without raising the alarm. Normally, Sango would've been worried at her feline companion's long absence. Miroku felt responsible and chased after Kirara, and at first he thought the two were battling for real. Imagine his surprise when he realized that Kohaku and Kirara were just playing after all, glad to see each other.

Trying to sound calm and collected, he ran a hand through his wet bangs and asked, "Just what is going on here?"

Kohaku stiffened and went into battle stance, but Kirara stayed in her big form and stood between the two, as if protecting one from the other. To her disadvantage, she couldn't speak and explain the circumstances. She crossed her tails and hoped for the best.

Thankfully, Miroku was quick to access the situation before he attacked. "So...you really aren't evil? Are you under Naraku's control still?"

Kohaku gulped, unsure how to answer. He looked around nervously for a way to escape.

Miroku noticed, and not wanting to lose this opportunity of having Sango's cure in his proximity, knew he had to put the boy at ease. "Listen to me," he said quietly but urgently, "your sister is in danger. Now I know you recall that you and Sango are siblings, or else you would never be so friendly with Kirara. If you aren't acting on Naraku's orders right now or trying to kill us, what say we discuss this man-to-man? If you still remember and love your sister at all, help me help her." He knew it was a gamble, but he placed his staff down as a peace offering.

Kohaku hesitated, the slowly slid and chained his sickle back on to his hip. He looked steadily back at Miroku, not offering any information or requesting anything. Just waiting. Miroku was struck disconcertedly by how much his eyes looked like his sister's.

After a suspended moment, Miroku cleared his throat and spoke. "Sango's been cursed, and we don't know who's behind it, but it's altered her and..."

"I know." Kohaku cut him off softly. His voice, when not manipulated by Naraku, was tender and melodious. "I overheard when Kagura came back. I thought only the half-demon was afflicted."

"No, Sango is too, and we have to cure her before Naraku strikes, that's why we nee-"

Kohaku interrupted with a short, bitter laugh. "You don't have to worry about that. Naraku's incapacitated right now, or else I wouldn't be able to sneak out so easily. Your party is safe for another while before he attacks. But I don't have lots of time left, since Kagura might get suspicious soon. Let me go, monk. I can't help you. I don't know how to reverse the effects, even if Naraku was kind-hearted enough to expect a cure."

He made a move to sidestep the monk, but Miroku stood firm in his way. "But there is a cure! We've cured Inuyasha! Now all we need is to get Sango back to normal! And we need you to do that!"

Quickly, he explained about the cure and the need of a sibling's blood. Kohaku listened attentively. When he finished, the young warrior shook his head. "I can't help you."

"What? But you can! All I need is a few drops of your blood!"

Kohaku's eyes flashed angrily. Again, Miroku was struck by the resemblance between sister and brother, and his cheek stung in reminiscence of the familiar slap that usually followed such a look. "Don't you understand? I'm looking out for everyone's well-being here! She's better off not returning to normal!"

Seeing Miroku's look of shock and indignation, Kohaku continued. "I've been following you guys for the past while, and I know big sister is not the way she used to be. But I have never seen her so happy ever since she started on her journey. Have you? She smiled and laughed like she did before all...all...THIS happened." He spat out the word bitterly. "She doesn't need to be obsessed with the thought of revenge, or be incessantly worrying over me in Naraku's clutch. This is the best thing for her! And for me! Do you realize that if big sister no longer poses a threat, then Naraku won't have any more use of me? He may kill me when he realizes I'm useless, or I might escape him before that. Either way, it's a better way out than now." The transformation between the carefree boy playing with Kirara and this hardened adolescent who spoke was amazing.

"I know you care for her, monk, why can't you just take her away from all this tragedy? She won't be missing it. Naraku's only concerned with big sister as long as she's a demon-slayer trying to kill him, but as a normal peasant girl she's no harm and he won't care about her! Inuyasha's the one Naraku's after! She'll be left alone to live a normal life!" His eyes were pleading with Miroku. Though there was a determined gleam in them, they couldn't help betraying their owner's doubts and fears. "Isn't that the best thing for her?"

The man studied the boy carefully. A wistful thought flew into his mind, that under different circumstances, he would be the proud brother-in-law of this fine youth. Heck, who is he to lose hope that they might defeat Naraku? It might still happen!

"Answer me this, Kohaku, since you obviously know Sango quite well. Do you think she will be truly happy being ignorant for what she's been seeking for so long? And in the case that he defeats Inuyasha, which I really hope won't happen, do you think Naraku will really let Sango go when no one else stands in his way? Naraku wouldn't leave a loose end behind, and the best chances for survival for Sango is if she was equipped with her demon-slaying skills. Better yet, with us backing her up and protecting her! Who were the ones that looked out for her in danger, that were right by her side through thick and thin?"

He didn't mean to sound accusatory, but Kohaku's downcast eyes told him his words had wounded. He said more gently, "And what about yourself? Sango will be missing you, since the curse does not affect her memory. She'll be longing for your company and safety. If you should escape from Naraku and join her, he'll come after both of you in a blink, and you'll just be putting her in danger. If you leave her alone, she'll be unhappy for the rest of her life not having you around or knowing where you are! Is that what you want for her?"

As if on cue, Kirara nuzzled against Kohaku's face, and the desolate boy buried his face in her fur, trying to muffle his sobs. Miroku turned away wisely, and waited until his fit of crying passed. "I appreciate your concern for Sango, and though you might not trust or like me much, believe me that we have the same aim in mind. I want nothing better for Sango, and I'll gladly lay my life down for her." He walked over and placed a hand on Kohaku's shoulder and looked into his eyes, eyes that so reminded Miroku of the girl he loves. "Please, Kohaku, this is what she would've wanted." Slowly, Kohaku nodded once, and took his sickle into his hand.

Miroku put his hand in his robe and emerged with it a vial. He handed it to Kohaku and was about to turn away when the boy stopped him. "Wait." Kohaku handed the sickle in Miroku's direction. "Cou...could you do it?" Kohaku choked. "Please? I...I'd feel better if you do it."

Miroku knew it wasn't because the boy was scared, but that he might not follow through on his own account. He took the weapon and one of the trembling hands, turning it over so that the palm was facing up. With the sickle, Miroku pricked the fingertip and squirted a few drops of blood into the vial.

When that was done, Miroku breathed a sigh of relief and carefully tucked the vial back into his robes. "Thank you," he said softly. He had many questions he wanted to ask Kohaku, questions that he knew he should ask for Sango's sake, questions that would help the group locate Naraku's whereabouts, questions that he was personally immensely curious about. But seeing the expression on Kohaku's face, he decided that there was enough excitement for one day, and mounted Kirara to go.

Kirara, still in her battle form, licked Kohaku's hand, where the cut was made, as a sign of farewell. She turned to the entrance of the waterfall and padded slowly.

"You were wrong, lord monk," the quiet voice said quietly behind him. For a moment Miroku felt himself tense up. Had Kohaku changed his mind? Was there to be a showdown after all, one that might end in much bloodshed for either of them? He turned to look at the lone figure standing there.

"You were wrong," Kohaku repeated. Then, surprisingly, a smile broke upon his freckled young face. "I trust you...AND like you. Because you're the one big sister chose. You make her happy, and I'm grateful for all that you do for her."

Miroku returned the smile, and broke into a much wider grin when Kohaku threatened him. "You make her cry though, and I'll hunt you down and make sure you wish you were never born." As the man and the feline walked out, Miroku gave a final wave, and together they soared into the air, back where the twice-beloved Sango was waiting for them.

------

Sango obediently drank and drained the contents of the bowl in her hands. With a sigh of contentment, she put it down and said, "That was really refreshing!"

Kagome, Shippo, and Miroku looked at her carefully and anxiously, while Inuyasha sat to the side and pretended he didn't care, though his furtive glances said otherwise. "Um...how do you feel, Sango? Any different?" Kagome ventured hesitantly.

Sango looked at each of them quizzically. "Is anything wrong?"

"It's no use, Kagome. There's only one way to find out for sure." Miroku pushed his sleeve up and placed his hand on...Sango's posterior. She froze, and everyone held their breath for her reaction, which came less than half a second later.

"YOU PERVERT!" she shrieked and her hand went around in a wide arc before landing SMACK square on Miroku's cheek. Kagome and Shippo cheered. "She's back to normal! Sango's fine again!"

Sango looked bewildered as Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his face. _She's back alright, no denying that. _Still, he couldn't keep the delighted grin on his face, despite the pain.

------

_A/N: The next chapter's going to be the last one! And I promise that it'll be really great since I'd thought up the big finish way before I had anything substantial in these middle chapters! And it won't take as long to put up since I already know what I'm writing about! (soooo very excited!) So how was this for a battle of the mind over the previous battle of the body? This one didn't have as much fluff in it as I'd liked, but I needed to wrap up the story! Lots of fluff on the way in the last chapter though!_

_Just watched the finale of the Inuyasha TV series last week, and I was so surprised! It just ends like that? Does anyone else feel ripped off? So they don't defeat Naraku, or Hakudoshi, and now there's another big evil incarnation Mouryoumaruto fight? Does this story go anywhere? I swear, if I wasn't so addicted to MirSan I wouldn't watch the series at all! I feel so cheated out of an ending!_

_Almost there! Wish me luck, folks!_

**_Edited A/N: __I have to apologize for such a long absence. I moved house in early January and my laptop monitor broke when a binder fell and crashed on top of it. I haven't had access to my files and stories since then, as I've been using public computers for my internet needs. I just had my comp fixed this week, so I'm finishing up this story as soon as possible. Since it's been such a long time since I've been in touch with the Inuyasha storyline, it'll probably turn out a bit differently than I originally anticipated. I'm really sorry everyone!_**


	8. Epilogue

**Aspects of Personality  
Epilogue**

It was a peaceful afternoon, and all seemed normal at Kaede's village where our heroes are currently residing.

Miroku woke up from his nap with the sun on his face, feeling much more cheerful and lazy than he had in ages. He left the picturesque grassy hill and went in search of his companions.

He found Kagome with Inuyasha by the tree, as usual. The modern girl was trying in vain to read from a biology textbook while Inuyasha was practising his Wind Scar.

"Do you have to do that now, Inuyasha? I can't concentrate with all that noise you're making!" she complained.

"Well you're the one who told me I was cursed and haven't been using my sword! So obviously I have to make up for lost time! Unless you _want_ to be abducted by some weak demons or worse yet, that wolf-breath Kouga!" With a flourish, he swung his sword and effectively cut down a giant tree.

Kagome muttered something about making a big mistake curing a rude jerk who didn't deserve it in the first place...

Miroku chuckled to himself, and after exchanging greetings, Kagome pointed him to the direction Sango was in.

As he was taking his leave, Shippo sauntered over. "Hi Kagome, do you have any candy for me?"

Kagome ruffled his hair affectionately and handed him a lollipop from her yellow backpack. He sat in her lap, and threw Miroku a smug look.

"Go see Sango at your own risk, Miroku! I'll bet you won't come back with all your limbs!"

Kagome looked puzzled, and raised an eyebrow at Miroku. To her surprise, all the colour had drained from the face of the previously happy-looking Miroku. Without another word, Miroku left off in a sprint.

"Now what's gotten into him?" Kagome asked.

"Who knows? Probably did something lecherous again." With a self-satisfied grin, Shippo settled down to look at the strange pictures in Kagome's book.

* * *

Miroku found Sango exercising with her Hiraikotsu in the training field. He stopped at the edge of the fence to catch his breath. About to call out to her, he decided against it and watched her practise. He figured that Sango's anger might be somewhat vented by physical activity, and better the straw dummy's head than his. Also, strangely enough he found that watching Sango train had a calming effect on him. Most people would probably get nervous by the sight of the girl wielding such an intimidating weapon, but Miroku was so used to her fighting by his side that it was a pleasure to gaze at her grace and skills from the sidelines, without the threat of danger looming. Though in retrospect, in his case Sango herself would usually be the threat.

Sango didn't look angry though. Rather, she had on her face an express of sheer joy from doing what she's best at. She seemed so at ease twirling her boomerang bone over her head and hitting the target that it made Miroku relax into a smile.

She noticed him watching and came over, leaning her weapon on the side of the fence. Miroku secretly marveled at how she looked; her face was flushed from activity, but smooth and dry, not having broken into a sweat at all despite working out. She looked, as always, so attractive in his eyes.

Unsure how to begin, Miroku just gazed at her. She flinched a little from embarrassment and broke the silence. "What is it, Miroku?" her voice betrayed no emotion.

"Sango, will you take a walk with me?" He ventured. Well, she hasn't made a move to kill him yet.

She nodded her consent and placed her hands on the top of the fence at about waist level. With one fluid motion she traversed over it and was on the other side.

_Show-off,_ Miroku thought, but he knew she didn't do it purposefully and loved her for it.

* * *

As they walked unhurried on the edge of the hill he just napped on, their calm pace reflected no evidence that Miroku was holding a fierce inward debate with himself.

_What is she thinking? Why isn't she lashing out at me yet? Is she plotting different ways to kill me? What should I do? What should I say? She's waiting for me to say something, I know it! And I'm just making myself look guiltier by not saying anything! Come on holy powers, work with me here! _The serenity that surrounded him earlier was taken place by this torrent of anxieties.

"Sango..." the said girl turned her steady eyes on him. He gulped inaudibly. "I...look, I don't know what Shippo told you..."

"Would you like me to tell you what he told me? I can see the suspense is killing you." She didn't wait for an answer. "He said you were being even more perverted than usual and tried to take advantage of me when I couldn't defend myself. Shippo walked in and found me half-undressed and crying next to you." She said it all in one breath, her expression never changing. Her eyes continued to lock him in his place. "Those were his exact words."

_Oh Buddha, that sounds worse than I thought_. "I...I can...It wasn't really..." _Please just hit me now and get it over with._ "No wait! Shippo misunderstood. Please let me explain my actions before you jump to conclusions and bash my head in, or worse, stay mad and ignore me. It's not how it sounds. I...you...you don't really believe that I would do that, do you, Sango? Oh no, oh no, I can see in your eyes that you do. I'm so in for it. You'd never forgive me. How could I..." Miroku was stunned out of his ranting by a slender finger on his lips.

"Just because Shippo says it, doesn't mean he understands the entire situation," Sango said amusedly. "How could he? He wasn't even there the whole time."

Miroku breathed again. "So you'll let me explain? I promise you, I did not have the slightest perverted intentions toward you, Sango! Well, I'd never act upon some of the more...erotic ones, not without your consent of course, but what -"

She interrupted him quickly. "You're not helping your case any, Miroku." He closed his mouth sheepishly. "And I was really touched and happy when you showed so much concern for me."

He opened his mouth again, this time in shock, and gaped at her stupidly.

"You don't remember? If I recall correctly, you seem to be quite partial...no, keen, on not kissing me."

"You...remember what happened? But...how?! Inuyasha..." Miroku stammered out.

Sango interjected firmly. "Inuyasha is a half demon, so maybe the curse affects him slightly differently than it does me. But if I really have to guess...I think our hard-headed friend is just too embarrassed by his behaviour and the things he did under the curse that he's pretending to forget about them so we won't think he's a nice guy underneath that I'm-so-tough exterior."

_Which we all know he is. _They thought simultaneously.

"The important thing is that you understood and respected my integrity. You came through, Miroku, and that means the world. You came through for me. For that, I want to thank you."

Miroku, ever the suave ladies-man he is, regained his composure quickly. "You do? Well I can think of several ways..." He winked at her suggestively.

"Don't push your luck, monk." She leaned up and pecked him quickly on the lips. "That's all you get this time." She blushed furiously despite the tiny gesture. "Come on, let's head back to the village." Sango walked briskly toward the direction of the village, but deliberately not fast enough to leave Miroku too far behind.

The shocked man brought his hand up softly to his lips, then grinned. He caught up to Sango in a few strides and the two were side by side again, walking companionably and leisurely, a bit apart as if nothing special had taken place.

_Guess things don't change much around here_, he thought. Still, he was happy.

They walked in comfortable silence until the village was back in sight, then Sango spoke up.

"So, Miroku," she sidled up to him coyly and took his cursed hand in hers, "which aspect of Sango did you like better?"

He turned his head toward her and the wide toothy smile on his face was brilliant. _Maybe some things do change...for the better._

**The End **

* * *

_**A/N: **_It's finally finished!!! Thanks to everyone for sticking with me all the way. I regret to say that this is going to be my last entry up on As much as I love MirSan and Fanfiction, I need to wean myself from this addiction. So despite having more MirSan ideas (Anyone seen _The Mask of Zorro?_ I really want to put Sango and Miroku into those character positions! The tough upper-crust belle and the charming rogue 'for the people'...someone want to take up this plotline? It'd be soooooo sexy!) ahem excuse the digression. As I was saying, I won't be writing anymore here, though I would continue to read, review, and support your lovely stories! Keep at it everyone!

Miroku and Sango make the most adorable couple ever!!!


End file.
